Remember This Day
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: SONGFIC. My first story. 'Aku tau 'hari itu' pasti akan datang juga. Tapi, haruskah secepat ini, Naruto' Read and Review please?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Eenng..haloo ^^ aku author baru disini,and this is my first fic =) jadii kalo soal typo jangan ditanya ya? pasti akan banyak sekali *bow* karena itu aku akan menerima semua saran atau flame dari para reader maupun author :D mohon bantuannya!

Ohya,untuk kak **Fidy Discrimination**: maap aku gak jadi tanya soal typo ^^a takut ngrepotin,ehe (itu lo yang kita bicarain di FB (fb ku Anika Cherry Uchiha,inget gak? -,-)

**Aku Suka Caramu by Abdul & The Coffe Theory**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Warning : AU,OOC (maybe?),TYPO(s)**

**Enjoy it! ^o^**

**Remember This Day**

Sakura POV

"Huah~ kenapa akhir-akhir ini cuaca tidak bersahabat sih? Setiap pagi selalu saja mendung" Aku menatap awan-awan berwarna kelabu yang dengan setia memayungi langit Tokyo.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan Sakura-_chan_? Toh kita jadi nggak keringatan sampai di sekolah nanti" kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Aku mendengus kesal,"Iya sih,tapi hari ini rasanya jadi suram. Lagipula kita 'kan jadi-"

"Gak dapet vitamin D dari sinar matahari. Haahhh~ aku bosan dengan kata-kata itu,ya 'kan?" potong Naruto

Aku merengut dan itu sukses membuat Naruto tertawa keras,"Hei jangan cemberut dong. Ohya, besok 'kan Minggu, kau ada waktu tidak?" tanya Naruto.

Aku menatap bola mata sapphire Naruto seolah bertanya 'memang-ada-apa?'

Yaah,bersahabat sejak kecil membuat aku dan Naruto punya semacam...ikatan batin mungkin? Jadi Naruto langsung tahu apa maksud pandangan mataku tadi.

Ia mencari sesuatu di tasnya dan menarik 2 lembar potongan kertas lecek yang kelihatan seperti..tiket?

Naruto menoleh ke arahku dan menunjukkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih itu.

"Aku punya 2 tiket masuk gratis ke Konoha Wonderful Land, mau ikut tidak?" tawar Naruto sambil mengibaskan 2 tiket di tangannya.

Mataku membulat mendengar tawarannya. Konoha Wonderful Land adalah taman bermain yang baru akan dibuka besok. Dan katanya, khusus pada hari pembukaan taman itu,hanya tersedia 2000 tiket yang harus dipesan dari jauh hari.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan tiket itu?" tanyaku penasaran. Kalau tidak salah, 3 hari yang lalu aku diberitahu Ino bahwa semua tiketnya habis dan dia tidak mendapatkannya.

"Paman Iruka yang memberikannya padaku. Katanya dia menang lotere dan mendapat tiket ini. Tapi,karena besok ia ditugaskan ke luar negeri, jadi dia memberikannya padaku," Naruto masih menatapku dengan cengiran kudanya "jadi..mau ikut tidak?"

Perlahan bibirku membentuk senyuman lebar dan berteriak, "Tentu saja aku mau!"

_**Aku suka caramu membuatku tersenyum**_

_**Saat hariku kelabu.**_

Normal POV

Sakura mematut dirinya di depan kaca untuk yang ke 25 kalinya hari ini. Tanktopputih dengan garis-garis hitam yang dipadukan dengan cardigan biru tua tampak manis melekat di tubuhnya. Tak lupa celana jeans pendek yang membalut kaki jenjangnya yang putih itu.

Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman setelah rambut panjangnya terikat sempurna yang membentuk seperti ekor kuda.

"Sempurna" gumamnya kecil.

Ia sedang memakai flat shoesnya saat mendengar suara seseorang di depan kamarnya.

"Cantik sekali anak Ibu. Mau kencan ya?"

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Tsunade-ibunya- sedang berdiri menyender di pintu kamarnya dengan seringai yang aneh.

"Naruto 'kan sahabatku sejak kecil,bu. Mau kencan darimana?" sahut Sakura.

Tsunade tertawa kecil dan berjalan mendekati putri semata wayangnya,"Kencan juga tidak apa-apa. Kalau dengan Naruto sih, ibu setuju saja. Ohya,dia sudah menunggumu di depan"

"I-Ibu apaan sih? Sudah ah, aku pergi ya!" Sakura mencium pipi ibunya sekilas dan berlari keluar kamarnya dengan wajah —yang ia yakin— sudah semerah udang rebus sekarang.

Tsunade tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang"

~N.S~

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura berjalan ke arah Naruto dan-

BLETAK!

"Aduuuhhhh,sakit Sakura-_chan_~" Naruto mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban jitakanku.

"Huuhh! Makanya tidak usah malu saja"

"Haa? Malu?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke jalanan yang terlihat sepi "Tapi tdisini kan tidak ada siapapun"

Naruto menangkap tangan Sakura yang bersiap memukulnya lagi, "Eits, aku cuma bercanda kok, hehe" cengirnya.

"Kau kenapa sih dari tadi senyum melulu? Aneh tahu" tanya Sakura sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku senang karena bisa kencan denganmu" jawab Naruto dengan tawa kecil di bibirnya

Sakura terkesiap. Matanya menatap safir biru Naruto untuk memastikan bahwa pria itu berbohong. Tapi yang ia temukan adalah keseriusan dari ucapannya tadi. Tanpa sadar, jantung Sakura berdegup kencang.

"E-eh? Kita ini 'kan sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Ma-masa seperti ini di sebut kencan sih? Ahahaha.." Sakura tersenyum canggung untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Jadi kalau bersahabat tidak bisa jadi kekasih ya?" gumam Naruto.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Naruto menggeleng dan tersenyum,"Tidak apa. Lupakan saja kata-kata ku tadi. Itu bercanda kok. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

_**Aku suka caramu tertawa riang**_

_**Saat kau datang menyambutku**_

"Uwaa..ramai sekali"

Saat ini mereka sudah ada di dalam konoha Wonderful Land yang sudah bisa ditebak pasti penuh oleh ribuan orang.

Setelah menyerahkan tiket masuk tadi,Sakura langsung menghampiri stand yang menjual aksesoris. Ia menarik lengan Naruto untuk mengikutinya, "Ayo kita ke sana!"

Pria blondie itu hanya pasrah saja saat lengannya di tarik Sakura menuju stand yang rata-rata berisi anak perempuan.

Saat Sakura sedang asyik memilih gelang, diam-diam Naruto berjalan menuju stand lain.

"Nah,ayo kita pergi Nar-" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya karena tidak menemukan Naruto ditempat ia menunggunya belanja tadi.

"Masa Naruto ngambek sih karena ku ajak ke stand tadi?" ucap Sakura sambil mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sahabatnya itu. Susah sekali mencari seseorang diantara ribuan orang yang ada di taman bermain ini.

Pluk!

Sebuah topi mendarat di kepala Sakura. Gadis itu melepas topi di kepalanya yang ternyata adalah topi bertuliskan Konoha Wonderful Land berwarna merah. Ia menghadap ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto juga memakai topi yang sama namun warnanya hitam.

"Hehe itu untukmu,agar kau tidak kepanasan nanti"

"Naruto! Ku kira kau hilang tadi!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Hahaha aku kan bukan anak kecil,Sakura-_chan_. Sudahlah,ayo kita main saja. Jangan lupa pakai topi nya".

Sakura memakai topi nya sambil tersenyum dan mengejar Naruto yang sudah mendahuluinya, "Hei tunggu!"

_**Aku suka semua perhatianmu**_

"Naruto _baka_! Baru ketemu tadi sekarang sudah hilang lagi" Sakura bersungut-sungut sambil berusaha berjalan di antara lautan manusia. Mereka berdua sudah berjalan sama-sama tadi. Entah karena melamun atau apa,tiba-tiba Naruto sudah hilang lagi dari sisi gadis itu.

Gadis itu terus berjalan sambil menoleh kanan-kiri mencari Naruto, "Hiihh,itu anak mana sih!"

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura tertarik ke belakang saat lengannya di tarik oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Naruto yang tampak sedikit terengah-engah.

"Naru-"

"Sakura-_chan_ kau darimana saja? Aku hampir mengelilingi seluruh taman bermain ini untuk mencarimu!"

"Apa? Bukannya kau yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba?" balas Sakura kesal.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya,"Sudahlah. Aku capek dan malas harus adu mulut denganmu. Ayo kita jalan lagi"

Baru saja Sakura hendak mengatakan sesuatu saat Naruto menggandeng tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Agar kita tidak berpisah lagi" Naruto mengkonfirmasi tindakan 'menggandeng tangan' nya pada Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"E-eh iya tidak apa-apa kok." Wajah Sakura bersemu merah saat merasakan genggaman tangan Naruto yang erat.

_**Aku suka caramu menjaga diriku**_

_**Aku suka semuanya tentang kamu.**_

Dengan jemari yang masih bertautan,Sakura memperhatikan sosok sahabatnya itu dari belakang. Entah sejak kapan,ia merasa Naruto banyak berubah sekarang. Badannya yang dulu lebih pendek dari dirinya sekarang justru melebihi tinggi badannya. Walaupun malas,ia harus mengakui kalau Naruto terlihat lebih tampan sekarang. Badannya yang atletis membuat ia banyak digemari kaum wanita di sekolah mereka. Apalagi sejak Naruto menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolahnya,makin pamorlah ia.

Namun anehnya,Sakura malah belum pernah melihat Naruto mengencani salah 1 dari para penggemarnya itu. Padahal Hinata Hyuuga yang cantik jelita dan seorang model dari kelas sebelah itu jelas-jelas menaruh hati pada pria blondie itu.

Tapi,jauh di dalam hatinya. Ia takut kalau suatu saat Naruto harus meninggalkannya dengan kekasihnya yang baru. Bukan,bukan karena ia akan cemburu. Hanya saja,ia merasa tidak rela kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

Tapi,apa bedanya perasaan itu dengan 'cemburu'? Mungkinkah ia mempunyai perasaan dengan pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama 12 tahun itu?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak. Ia harus melupakan peraasaannya. Mana mungkin ia menodai persahabatan mereka dengan suatu hal bernama 'cinta'?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_? Kau kelihatan aneh" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa,Naruto."

Yah,mungkin sebaiknya ia melupakan hal itu dan bersenang-senang saja hari ini. Toh selama seharian ini ia bisa bersama sahabatnya. Setidaknya,ia akan mengingat hari ini bila sampai 'hari itu' datang. Hari dimana Naruto akan meninggalkannya dengan kekasih barunya.

_**Engkau dan aku**_

_**tercipta untuk jadi satu.**_

_**Engkau dan aku**_

_**Ku kan selalu jadi milikmu**_

_**Walau waktu berputar**_

_**Cinta kita 'kan bersinar selamanya**_

_**Aku suka semuanya tentang kamu**_

"Huaahh~ aku capek sekali. Ayo kita istirahat dulu" keluh Naruto.

Sakura terkikik pelan melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah lelah dan masih pucat setelah mereka keluar dari Rumah Hantu beberapa menit yang lalu. Padahal Naruto yang mengajaknya masuk ke Rumah Hantu dengan gaya sok 'akan melindungi Sakura'. Begitu sampai di dalam,yang ada malah Naruto yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Sakura karena ketakutan. Padahal menurut Sakura sendiri,hantunya tidak menyeramkan sama sekali dan malah membuatnya tertawa.

"Hahaha baiklah. Ayo kita ke kafetaria" ajak Sakura. Ia kasihan juga melihat Naruto yang sudah menemaninya menaiki hampir semua wahana yang ada di taman bermain ini.

"Kau ingin minum apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto setelah mereka duduk di salah 1 meja yang ada di kafetaria.

"Hmm, jus strawberry saja" kata Sakura sambil membaca buku menu.

"Aku jus mangga" kata Naruto pada pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi,Sakura ikut beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana, Sakura-_chan_?'

"Kamar mandi"

"Mau kutemani?"

Bugh!

Buku menu yang ada di atas meja melayang ke muka Naruto karena lemparan Sakura.

"Pervert! Mau ngapain ikut ke kamar mandi?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Tentu saja agar kau tidak tersesat. Kamar mandinya kan agak jauh dari sini" kata Naruto sambil mengusap hidungnya yang jadi korban 'lemparan' Sakura.

"Aku 'kan bukan anak kecil, Naruto" keluh Sakura. Sahabatnya ini selalu menganggapnya seperti anak kecil. Padahal dia sendiri yang sikapnya kekanak-kanakan.

"Hehehe iya deh. Hati-hati ya, Sakura-_chan_"

Sakura memutar bola matanya dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Tanpa pria itu sadari,Sakura tersenyum kecil.

_**Aku suka caramu menahan diriku**_

_**Saat ku 'kan pergi jauh**_

Setelah selesai, Sakura langsung menuju ke kafetaria tempat Naruto menunggunya. Bisa-bisa Naruto marah kalau ditinggal terlalu lama.

Saat ia akan memasuki kafetaria ia melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo sepunggung sedang bersama Naruto. Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu Hinata? Sedang apa ia disini?

Sakura memasuki kafetaria dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih asyik berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Maaf lama. Hai Hinata! Kau sedang bermain di taman ini juga?" sapa Sakura sedikit canggung. Bagaimanapun juga ia merasa tidak suka kalau ada Hinata sekarang ini.

"Aah ha-halo Sakura-san. Bukan,aku ada pemotretan disini." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ooh begitu. Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan kami?" tawar Sakura.

"Aah terima kasih. Tapi aku harus pemotretan sebentar lagi. Aku permisi" Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mengecup pipi Naruto sekilas. "Sampai jumpa,Naruto,Sakura."

"Jadi...kau sudah jadian dengannya?" tanya Sakura sambil menyeruput jus nya setelah mereka duduk berhadapan.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tertawa kecil,"Kalau iya memang kenapa?."

"Hee? Beneran?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya "Entahlah. Menurutmu gimana?"

"Hei,aku ini tanya. Kok malah balik tanya?"

"Memang kalau iya kenapa? Kau cemburu ya?" goda Naruto.

"Eng-enggak. Siapa bilang? Buat apa aku cemburu?" balas Sakura kesal.

"Kalau memang enggak kenapa mukamu marah kayak gitu?" .

"Terserah" Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kafetaria setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang di meja untuk membayar minumannya tadi.

Naruto yang tertegun karena sikap Sakura tertawa kecil dan menyusul keluar kafetaria. Ia mencari Sakura dan menemukan gadis itu sedang berjalan 50 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Naruto berlari mendekati Sakura dan menarik lengannya,"Hei Sakura-chan. Kenapa marah?" tanya nya sambil tertawa geli

"Enggak,siapa bilang? Aku mau naik wahana lain kok." sahut Sakura kesal.

Naruto tersenyum geli "Hahaha tenang saja Sakura-chan. Aku dan Hinata hanya berteman kok. Kalau aku jadian sama seseorang,aku bakal kasih tahu kamu"

"Bener nih?"

"Bener" jawab Naruto sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk huruf V.

Sakura tersenyum, "Baiklah. Ayo kita main lagi!".

Naruto tersenyum gelli dan berjalan menyusul Sakura yang sudah lari duluan.

_**Aku suka caramu**_

_**membuat ku cemburu**_

'_**tuk dapat perhatianku**_

"Naruto,aku gak yakin berani naik ini"

"Ayolah,Sakura-chan. Kita sudah masuk antrian,mana bisa keluar lagi?" rayu Naruto.

Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat wahana _roller coaster _di depannya. Tadinya memang ia yang mengajak Naruto naik wahana ini. Tapi ia juga baru ingat kalau dulu pernah muntah setelah naik wahana ini sewaktu kecil. Tapi ia dan Naruto sudah terlanjur masuk antrian dan tidak boleh keluar lagi. Tentu saja,mereka kan sudah bayar tiket masuk. Masa mau keluar lagi?

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan. Kau kan bisa teriak sepuasnya nanti" kata Naruto disertai dengan cengiran kuda-nya.

Pemilik rambut berwarna merah muda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yaah mungkin kalau ia mencobanya di waktu sekarang hasilnya akan berbeda.

"Naah ayo kita naik!' ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura untuk naik ke atas kereta _roller coaster._

Sakura akhirnya pasrah dan duduk di samping Naruto. Setelah memasang alat pengaman,ia memejamkan matanya dan berdoa agar tidak mual setelah turun nanti.

Ketika kereta roller coaster mulai berjalan,ia merasakan Naruto menggenggam tangannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya.

_Roller coaster_ sudah sampai ke puncak rel lalu- "WAAAAAA!"

_**Aku suka caramu memanjakanku**_

_**Aku suka caramu meyakinkan aku**_

_**saat aku merasa ragu**_

"Hahahaha tdak seburuk yang kau bayangkan 'kan, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto setelah mereka turun dari _roller coaster_.

"Yaahh untung saja aku tidak muntah setelah turun tadi" jawab Sakura lemas.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya lalu menoleh ke Sakura, "Sudah hampir sore,bagaimana kalau kita naik wahana terakhir?"

"Ha? Wahana terakhir? Memang semua wahana belum kita naiki?" tanya Sakura bingung. Seingatnya,mereka berdua sudah menaiki semua wahana yang ada di taman ini. Kecuali wahana khusus anak kecil tentunya.

"Ada 1 'kan? Sudahlah, ayo ikut saja!" ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura POV

Setelah aku dan Naruto berjalan agak jauh,sampailah kami di 'wahana terakhir' yang di maksud Naruto tadi.

"Waahhh! Aku malah sama sekali lupa wahana ini. Ayo kita naik!" Aku menarik tangan Naruto dengan semangat untuk membeli karcis bianglala yang berdiri tinggi di depan kami.

_**Engkau dan aku**_

_**tercipta untuk jadi satu.**_

_**Engkau dan aku**_

_**Ku kan selalu jadi milikmu**_

_**Walau waktu berputar**_

_**Cinta kita 'kan bersinar selamanya**_

_**Aku suka semuanya tentang kamu**_

Setelah mengantri cukup lama,sampailah giliranku dan Naruto untuk naik.

"Waahh bagus sekali" seruku saat melihat pemandangan dari ketinggian.

"Hahaha kau ini seperti anak kecil saja," kata Naruto sambil tertawa geli "memang ini pertama kalinya kamu naik bianglala?"

"Kau mengejek ya? Tentu saja tidak,_baka_. Aku sudah sering naik ini waktu kecil" balasku sambil manyun.

Setelah puas menertawakanku,tiba-tiba ia menatapku dengan muka serius, "Sakura, aku mau jujur satu hal padamu. Karena kau sahabatku, karena itulah kau yang kuberitahu soal ini'

"M-memang apa, Naruto? B-bilang saja" tanyaku sedikit tergagap-gagap Hei kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? Paling Naruto hanya memberitahu soal pacar baru Sasuke atau..

"Sebenarnya,ada anak perempuan yang kusukai di sekolah dan aku ingin kau membantuku" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Bagus. Akhirnya hal yang kutakutkan terjadi juga. Well, aku sadar bahwa kami sudah remaja. Dan aku tahu, 'hari itu' pasti akan datang. Tapi, haruskah secepat ini?

Aku tidak bisa memintanya untuk tidak bersama orang lain seperti dulu,saat kami masih kecil. Seperti aku yang pernah memintanya untuk tidak bermain bersama Sasori waktu umur kami masih 6 tahun karena saori pernah mendorongku hingga jatuh.

Tapi itu dulu,bagaimana kalau sekarang? Apa Naruto masih mau mendengarkan permintaanku? Untuk tidak 'meninggalkanku'? Karena sungguh, aku tidak rela.

"O-ohya? Memang siapa? Anak kelas kita?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran. Oke. Walaupun setengah gak rela, tapi tetap saja aku penasaran.

"Kau mengenalnya kok. Huruf belakangnya 'A', rambutnya panjang, salah satu idola para laki-laki di sekolah kita,yaa begitulah." jelas Naruto menyebutkan ciri-ciri orang yang disukainya dengan semangat.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Kenapa bukan huruf depannya?"

"Nanti kau gampang dong menebaknya?"

"Hmm.." Aku mulai berpikir. Tunggu,jangan-jangan yang dimaksud adalah Hinata? Semua ciri-ciri yang disebutkan itu menjurus ke Hinata semua! Tapi, masa iya sih?

"Hei, kenapa kau suka dengan gadis itu?" Aku bertanya lagi.

"Karena apa ya? Karena dia yang paling mengenalku, lalu—entahlah, aku tidak punya alasan khusus. Memang mencintai seseorang itu butuh alasan ya?" jawab Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum.

Bagus. Kenapa jantungku selalu berdegup kencang saat melihat Naruto tersenyum sekarang? Padahal senyumnya itu tidak pernah berubah sejak aku pertama mengenalnya di umur 5 tahun! Yahh mungkin berubah, sedikit.

"Hmm.." Aku menoleh ke kiri dan memandang laut yang berwarna keemasan karena sang surya mulai tenggelam. Mungkin sama seperti perasaanku yang harus tenggelam jauh ke dasar laut.

"Sakura-_chan_?" panggil Naruto.

"Hmm?" jawabku sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Aku hampir saja melompat karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sebelahku. Dan ia hanya menatapku dengan tampang tak berdosa. Padahal ia hampir membuatku jantungan karena perbuatannya.

"Apa sih? Kau ini bikin kaget saja"

"Apa kau...tidak ingin tahu siapa gadis yang kusukai itu?" tanya Naruto lesu.

Naruto kenapa sih? Tadi ia bercerita tentang gadis yang disukainya dengan muka yang berseri-seri. Kenapa sekarang ia justru menatapku dengan wajah sendu begitu?

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau kau mengenalkannya langsung padaku" jawabku pendek dan menoleh ke arah laut lagi.

"..."

"..."

Aku melirik ke arah Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tumben sekali dia tidak cerewet. Biasanya ia akan bercerita macam-macam kalau sudah denganku.

Kenapa suasananya jadi canggung ya? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku tadi? Rasanya aku jadi ingin menyusul matahari yang sebentar lagi pergi ke sisi bumi yang satunya, aku tidak suka dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_" panggil Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Hm?"

"Kau benar tidak tahu siapa gadis yang aku sukai itu?"

"Hinata 'kan?" jawabku akhirnya.

"Kenapa dia yang kau sebutkan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu tak peduli "Karena semua ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan menjurus ke Hinata. Aku tidak kaget kalau kau suka padanya, dia kan—"

"Bagaimana kalau yang kumaksud sebenarnya adalah Haruno Sakura?"

Haruno Sakura? Memang ada anak yang mempunyai nama seperti itu di kelasku? Ada sih, tapi itu kan...aku? Masa yang dia maksud itu aku?

Aku menoleh perlahan dan kulihat Naruto sedang tersenyum sambil menggenggam tanganku, "Bagaimana kalau gadis yang kusukai itu adalah anda, nona Haruno?"

"I-itu tidak mungkin. Aku bahkan tidak mirip dengan semua ciri-ciri yang kau ceritakan tadi" jawabku dengan muka—yang pasti sudah—memerah.

Naruto tersenyum geli, "Ohya? Bagaimna dengan ciri pertama? Huruf belakang nama mu memang bukan huruf 'A'?"

"E-eh? I-iya juga sih"

"Lalu ciri kedua, memang rambutmu tidak panjang?" kata Naruto sambil menyibakkan rambutku ke belakang telinga.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ciri yang ketiga? Aku kan bukan idola di sekolah!" tukas ku masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Hal ini hanya beredar di kalangan laki-laki, dan kau salah 1 yang diincar setelah Hinata" jelas Naruto.

"Dan satu lagi. Siapa lagi orang yang paling mengenalku kalau bukan kamu, Sakura-_chan_?" jelas Naruto. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan dahinya di keningku sehingga ujung hidung kami bersentuhan.

_**Walau waktu berputar**_

_**Cinta kita 'kan bersinar selamanya**_

_**Aku suka semuanya tentang kamu.**_

Aku menatap safir biru Naruto. Ia serius dengan ucapannya tadi dan ia mulai tersenyum lagi.

"Sekarang kau tahu 'kan? Siapa gadis yang kucintai sakarang ini?" tanya Naruto.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, tanpa sadar aku malah menitikkan air mata ku. Ia menghapus air mata ku dan menarik belakang kepalaku mendekat.

Kututup mataku dan merasakan bibir Naruto yang mengecup bibirku dengan lembut.

_**Aku suka **_

_**semuanya tentang kamu.**_

Emmm...*gigit2 sapu tangan* b-bagaimana dengan fic ini? Baguskah? Abalkah? Mohon maaf sekali kalau masih jelek m(_ _)m aku masih belajar buat jadi author ^^" jadi tolong dimaklumi yah?

Terima kasih untuk telah membaca fic pertama saya ini :) semua saran atau flame akan saya terima dengan hati ikhlas.

Emm boleh minta reviewnya kan? :D _arigatou gozaimasu_!


End file.
